paperrobloxfandomcom-20200214-history
Glyph
Glyph is a character in Super Paper Roblox. He was made to help Sphara. Synopsis Chapter 5 In The Sphinx, Lanter calls out for Glyph, awakening him. Lanter requests to see the second sage, Sphara. Glyph tells the heroes that they will only see Sphara if they solve a puzzle. He opens the door to the puzzle, which the heroes solve, and then they finally meet Sphara. After Sphara is introduced to the heroes, Glyph escorts Sphara to the second sage door, which she opens. Glyph escorts Sphara during the heroes' journey through the Undermine, since she is sleep-deprived, almost falling into a pool of acid due to her fatigue. Eventually, they reach the third sage door, which has been opened. Otempes and Lanter become very distressed, confusing Sphara, since she thinks that they do not have to go through the trouble of finding the third sage to open the door. Glyph corrects her, telling her that the open door means that 1x1x1x1, or Tess Aract, is in the Undermine. Beyond the third sage door, Glyph, Sphara, and the heroes find 1x1x1x1, suffering in the Rift of Light. Tess reveals that Antagon tricked him into wearing the Void Star to make it easier to brainwash him. He also warns them about how Antagon plans to release the prisoners of Banland. As the rift is close to disappearing, Tess bids farewell to his best friend, Scriptliss. The Rift of Light becomes deprived of its energy, and then both Tess and the rift disappear. Horrified by what just happened, Glyph tells Sphara that they can get nightmares whether they are awake or not. Chapter 6 In Ruby Sands, Sphara talks about how she feels bad for Scriptliss, so Glyph questions Sphara whether or not she has feelings for him. Sphara tells Glyph that it is none of his business. but then Glyph suggests that Sphara should just talk to Scriptliss about how she feels. However, Sphara refuses to do so. Glyph then admits that he was just teasing her and says that if she does not want to talk about confessing her feelings, then she should just let him know. Sphara then begins crying, acknowledging that Glyph is her best friend and an excellent escort. Chapter 7 In Ruby Sands, Sphara asks why Lanter and Dusekkar hate each other, as they were close to each other before Sphara's sleep. Glyph suggests that it was caused by the fall of the ancient gods, and Sphara replies with how she never liked those gods. He also says that Dusekkar did not just replace them, but he also them inferior using The Plot Book. Glyph asks Sphara if she remembers the devastating events caused by the fall of the ancient gods. Sphara answers with how she was not involved with the events, since she was sleeping. Glyph then realizes that he has to teach Sphara about the ancient history. Chapter 9/Epilogue In Ruby Sands, Glyph and Sphara watch fireworks in celebration of the end of Antagon's chaos throughout the land. Secret Ending Glyph can be found with Sphara in Ruby Sands. Sphara reflects upon Tess Aract, saying that he did not deserve his terrible misfortune of becoming 1x1x1x1. Card Glyph's card can be found in The Sphinx. Card Description: "A flying heiroglyph sprite who was created to aid Sphara. According to Sphara, he has a bit of an attitude problem." 'Developer Comments: '"One of the few battle partner ideas I had that actually made it to the final game. He's Sphara's snarkiest mentor. I wonder... Was he always a flying glyph?" Category:Characters